Esviana The Esmanian: Valentine's Day Special
by Esviana
Summary: In this non canon fanfic, Esviana finds out something she thought would have never come true! Involves a few swears, but no violence! In order to understand this fanfic, you may want to read up on "Esviana the Esmanian: Descendant of the Chaos Emeralds." Or AT LEAST the first chapter! Other than that, please enjoy! This story is non canon, therefor does not exist in Esviana's world


It was a nice Summer day. The birds were chirping, the frogs in Frog Forest croaked happily, and luckily, there were no rain frogs to be in sight! It was one of those days where it was not too hot, but it was not too cool, either. It was just right. For me, at least.

A few years had past since I first came here. I loved the outdoors of this planet so much, that I decided to stay there. I built a tiny treehouse nearby where I crashed, but it really was not a bad view. Down below, I saw flowers blooming. Pinks, purples, blues, and greens. I especially liked the green ones, considering green was, and still is, my favorite color. But anyways, my treehouse was small. Just a little heap of soft leaves for a bed, a few windows, and a doorway to enter. Some may say it was no place to live, but really, I was perfectly fine with it. It was peaceful and quiet. And beautiful, as well.

Every now and then, I would start exploring the forest. I could climb trees, run around, maybe find a cave or two and look around. Well, on this day, I had found a nice, tall tree to climb. I wanted to climb to the top to see if I could find the best view of the mountains, and if it were high enough, the city. I climbed and climbed and climbed until I got to the top. I sat on the sturdiest branch that was closest to the top, and enjoyed the view. I cannot believe how adventurous I had become from just living here. I went from a lonely girl that no one had knew about, to someone who was perfectly fine with being independent, as long as she had her freedom. For someone who had not had freedom their whole life, this experience of the freedom was so fur filling, I can only explain the feeling like this:

If you are a flightless creature, then all of a sudden, you fly out of the nest, you first think to yourself "Oh my chaos, I am flying!" But then you realize how much air you have. How much space you have to fly where ever you want. You can fly up, down, north, east, south, west, anywhere your heart desires. And NO ONE can tell you that you must stop. You are free to fly as far and as long as you want. THAT is the feeling I feel. I am so free, not even the wind can tell me where to go.

But I decided to relax on this branch, closing my eyes and thinking about all of the new friends I had made. Cream became my friend. We share a love of flowers, although I believe they should not be picked. Amy had brought me a pie once, which I was very greatful for! I have never heard of putting Apple into a crust! I also see Tails flying in his airplane around Frog Forest. That is when I think about how much I wish I could fly. He had dropped a bag of fruits for me once, which was also kind. Knuckles and I do not talk so much. He does, however, allow me to see the Master Emerald whenever I wish. And as for Sonic... heh... Oh, Sonic...

Sonic and I do not talk that much, either, to be honest. Other than the few missions we had together for the past couple of years. With each mission, I find myself becoming more comfortable around him. When we first met, I was not able to even speak to him, and if I could, it was either mission related, or I mumbled like an idiot. But now, even though I still equally like him as much as I did at first, I feel more comfortable around him. He is such a good friend. My best friend. He makes me laugh as well! This one time, he ran so fast, he had slipped into mud! ...Ok, we BOTH slipped in mud... ALRIGHT, it was only me. And he laughed at me... But that was strangely alright with me. I was used to being clumsy around him. I blushed, like I always do, but then I decided to go with the joke, and asked him to hug me. Naturally, he ran away from me... but came back once I was cleaned up and asked if I was alright! So, I guess that was cute... Then, I later regretted asking him to hug me.

That was the last time we saw each other, actually.

While sitting on my tree branch, I heard a familiar WOOSH in the wind. As the wind blew in my hair, I looked up, opening one eye. It was Sonic! Running around as usual. I kept an eye on him for a moment or two. Long enough to notice that he was running this way! I smirked, getting the idea that maybe, just maybe, I could catch him this time.

He always says to me "You can never catch me! I am the fastest thing alive! You have to keep up in order to catch me, and NO ONE can do that!" Or something along those lines.

I climbed down the tree, only stopping at the lowest, yet strongest branch, waiting for him. I prepared my ChaosWhip playfully, wanting to prove to him that I could catch him! I was ready for a challenge! I heard the whoosh starting to come towards me, and I was ready to time this perfectly. I saw the blue blur, shot my ChaosWhip AND... dang. He got away again.

I dropped down from the tree branch onto the ground, and gave a sigh. He was pretty fast, REALLY fast, I thought to myself "I will never catch him. I just cannot keep up with his speed!" I continued to look in the direction he was going, watching him run away from me. I started to turn away and walk in the other direction until I was TACKLED! Like a train, something just HIT ME! I tumbled backward a few times, then I was lifted into the air, and put on my feet. "Thought you could catch me, huh?" I tried adjusting my vision from getting so dizzy, and I saw Sonic right in front of me, giving me his "smart ass" smirk. I playfully slapped his arm and smiled. "You jerk! I thought I had you this time!" He laughed at me, then said to me in a mocking voice, "Haha, well, at least you didn't fall in mud this time!" I smiled, slightly blushing at the embarrassing memory. "Psh, the only reason I did not catch you is because there was dust in my eye!" I lied to him. "You mean mud?" He corrected me on. I slapped him friendly again, and we laughed.

Later, we started walking around the forest. "Well, long time, no see..." He told me. "I know. It was been TOO long," I said, "How have you been since the last time we saw each other?" "Well, ya know, running around, collection rings, found a Chaos Emerald or two, the usual," he said, "And you?" "Just climbing a few trees, and exploring the planet more. Nothing out of the ordinary." I replied.

"That's cool. I heard you built a treehouse!"  
"Hehe, yeah, it is nothing much, but it fits me."  
"Tails wanted to know if you wanted any electrical work done on it. Like a TV or even lights."  
"Eh, the offer is appreciated, but no thank you. The sun and stars provide light, and the planet is entertaining enough."  
"Heh, I guess you're right!"

He turned around and started walking backwards at my pace, facing me.

"You're cleaner then I remember!" He said again in a mocking voice.  
"Haha, will you let that go? That was only ONE TIME I was clumsy!" I said, laughing.  
"One time? You mean, BESIDES that time you tripped over a log?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"And that time you fell out of a tree?"  
"Alright, that branch was-"  
"And that time you ran into that pole?"  
"That pole came out of no-"  
"And that time you-"  
"ALRIGHT! Goodness, I get it! I am clumsy, I am sorry!" I said, with a nervous laugh.

He laughed back at me, but once again, I did not mind. We both knew how clumsy I was. Even if I was a tad embarrassed.

I saw his hand dangling at his side while he walked. I had a strange feeling to hold it. I cannot explain it, but there was a feeling in my heart telling me to just gentle hold it as you walked, followed up by the feeling I had in my stomach, that made me nervous just to think about it. But my brain told me not to, because my brain knew that I should not hold him back. Just... Just follow him. And keep his pace.

"So," he continued, "have you become less clumsy and better at running yet?" He asked. "Uhh..." I never told him about my fear of speed yet. Even after these years he had held me and ran with me. Most of the time, I just closed my eyes and sucked it up and thought of something else, something slower. Which, with him, was pretty much ANYTHING. "N-No...?" I said, nervously. "Why not? You may never be as fast as me, but you could TOTALLY run fast!" I was shocked at this statement. How could the fastest thing alive tell ME, of all people, that I had the potential to run fast? "W-WAIT! L-Listen! Hehe, I-I do not think you-" Just then, before I could get another word out, he grabs my hand and starts running. "S-SONIC! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, "I CANNOT RUN AS FAST AS YOU! PLEASE!" I felt my body shake as I was being pulled. "Aw, c'mon, Esviana! Just keep your head up and run with your legs far apart!" He continued, but I could not last. I took his arm, and with force, I separated it from mine. I started shaking. "Esviana...?" He asked. "What's wrong? You don't look too good. You sick?" He asked. With little breath, I told him, afraid of his reaction... "W-When I was little... I..." I sighed, "I had a fear of speed. A fear that I would go too fast, a-and..." He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me. "Hey! Everyone is scared of something, right?" He explained, "But I don't thing you're scared of going too fast..." I looked at him with confusion. "I think you're afraid of crashing and getting hurt.." He held out his hand to me. "Do you trust me? I won't crash into anything, I promise." I hesitated at first, but at that moment, I felt like he WANTED me to try. AT LEAST try. He wanted to see if I could keep his pace. "The best way to get over a fear is to..." "Face it..." I finished for him, as I placed my hand into his. I tried working up a smile to him, still afraid. I saw him smile back. "You ready?" He asked, then gripping my hand. I said, with a sigh, "Y-Yeah... I am..." I held his hand tightly, prepared to go at his speed.

Then, he began slowly. Almost at a walking pace. He sped up with each step though. I felt myself starting to fall behind, depending on him to pull me along. At one point, as he was going faster and faster, I could have sworn I felt my feet being lifted off of the ground, but when I looked down, they were running. The strange part, they kept time with his pace! He turned around, running backwards and still holding my hand. "You're doing great! Just keep your eyes open and up front!" I heard him, but my head was kept down, focusing on my feet. "Hey!" He said, as he lifted my chin, leveling my eyes with his. "Eyes up front." He smiled. I looked into his green eyes and smiled. Green: My favorite color.

We ran like this for a while, but I could sense him becoming bored of it. "Would you like to speed up?!" I asked him, hoping he would hear me. He smiled, and said "I thought you would never ask!" Just then, he pulled me up and carried me in a bridal position, then started to run as fast as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his speed rapidly increasing. "C'mon, Esviana! Open your eyes!" He said. With that, I only opened one eye up. We ran through an empty part of the forest, no trees, only grass. I saw the sky above, turning into a sunset. It moved by fast, but I could still focus on it. I opened both eyes, smiling at the sight. "Wow..." "Nice view, huh?" Sonic asked, "But wait! I know a better place!" And with that, he ran as fast as he could. Or, at least, that is what it felt like to me.

As he ran, I felt something I had never felt before. He ran so fast, I felt that freedom. That freedom I explained earlier, where you can fly anywhere you wanted? Yeah. I felt that. I felt like I could go anywhere at anytime, any place, any day, just ANYTHING! And, ironically, and not trying to sound cheesy, I felt it in Sonic's arms.

He ran through a few trees into the forest again, dodging each tree with swiftness, Swerving through the bushes, and even jumping over a few broken off logs. I laughed, having the time of my life. Then, there was a row of bushes I saw. Afraid I was going to crash, I closed my eyes. Then, I felt the scratches of the leaves, and everything stopped. "We're here."

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful scenery. The moon began to shine over a lake that had a white tree right in the middle of it. The peddles of the tree flew in the wind and into the water. Sonic then set me down, then sat on the ground. "Found this place a while back while running around. I knew you liked nature, so I thought you might like it, too." He then laid on the ground, crossed his legs, and put his hands behind his head. He rested his eyes. I stood standing, though. "I have never seen a place like this before... it is... breath taking..." I said, smiling at the beauty. "Ain't it?" He responded. I looked over at him in question "How did you know I would like this place?" He shrugged, then responded, "Lucky guess?" I smiled. Just the fact that HE knew I would like this place, gave me happiness. I went over and sat next to him. "You knew..." I said. "Maybe..." He responded. I giggled. "Are you a softie deep down?" I asked mockingly. "PLEASE!" He said, "I'm not one for being mushy, Esviana! I just thought you would like it here!" "HAHA! Calm yourself, I only kid!" I explained, laughing. "Hehe, I know..." He responded. There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, breaking the silence. I turned my head to listen to his question. "Not to be offensive or anything, but, do you have a blushing problem or something?" I looked at him confused, then laughed. "Haha, what?!" He sat up, looking at me. "I don't know, you always blush around me..." My heart sank. My first thought was, "Oh no, he notices..." "O-Oh? Really?" I pretended to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. "Yeah! And when you blush, you always look away like your embarrassed or something. Then you get all nervous and stumble over your words." He gave a smirk. "Why is that?"

"Oh my chaos..." I thought to myself, "He is going to find out..."

"I-I... I, uh..." "See? You're doing it again!" He poked at my cheek, indicating that is was blushing. I looked away. "I-It does that! ALL Esmanians d-do that, I-I swear!" "Oh, really? Because, on THIS planet, we consider that signs to show someone... likes someone..." I was done. Done. Done. Done. I could not handle it anymore. I had to leave, he could NOT know. I got up quickly, but he grabbed my arm. I felt my heart sink. Here it comes. The whole "I do not like you, I like someone else, you cannot keep up with me, you are not the one," everything, just everything. He turned me around, and looked at me with a serious look. "Look. I know you like me."

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"I've known for a while."

A WHILE!?

"And..." he gave out a sigh. "I just want you to know..."

I felt tears. I knew it. I knew he did not-...

He put his hand on my cheek, giving his smirk again.

"You're a really cool girl, Esviana. Don't let anyone tell you different, not Eggman, not your mom, no one. Got it?"

I was confused for a moment, but I agreed, giving a sad smile.

"Y-Yeah... I-I just...I know you do not feel the same way, alright? Y-You do not have to tell-"

"WOAH WOAH WAIT!" He exclaimed, "Who said anything about not liking ya back?"

Again, I looked at him in confusion."W-Wait, I thought you-"

He kissed me.

My heart raced as I felt his lips against mine. My eyes, widened in surprised, had turned passionate, and my eye lids lowered, embracing the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I lost track of time, the surrounding around me had disappeared. All of my pain left my body, and nothing but pure happiness flowed through it. My heart felt warm, and comforted. I could have stayed there all night, but like most great things, it had to end. I opened my eyes, and looked into his bright green eyes. He looked back at me, and smiled. "Not one for being mushy, huh?" I said, with a touch of nervousness. He gave off a little laugh, then looked back at me. "Still a comedian, huh?" He asked, still smirking. I smiled back at him, placing a hand onto his cheek. "As great as that was..." I was afraid, "I do not want anything too serious. Like... a relationship, you see..."

I JUST felt pure freedom. I did not want that taken away.

"Hey! I completely understand!" He said in agreement, "But uhh... same time tomorrow? Maybe?"

I smiled at him. I walked up to him, getting close to him and hugging him.

"Only if you can catch me..."

With that, I ran away playfully, and this time, he chased me.

Do not worry.

He caught me.

He caught me BIG time.


End file.
